


hope

by youriko



Series: bang dream atla AU [6]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst, F/F, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: she didn't want to die.





	

Kanon didn’t know how in the hell she hadn’t been found yet. Her incredible bad luck should’ve made sure the first place they checked for stray waterbenders was this closet, and yet she hadn’t so much as heard voices outside her door, only footsteps. Upon her first (approximate) 24 hours ending, she’d thanked whatever pitying god kept her safe, but by her third she hadn’t the strength to thank them. She could only focus on the thirst and hunger gnawing at her, fear of the people outside almost forgotten. 

 

Almost.

 

Every time she gathered up the bravery to sneak out for water and food, someone would pass her or the door would creak open too loudly or she’d think about how she was destined to live in this closet anyway, may as well make it short. Her inner turmoil had to end some time, though, and Kanon decided being fried was a better death than starvation.

 

Though she winced at every creak she made in the floor, every time some firebender would walk by so close she just barely went unnoticed, she was determined to not back down this time. After stumbling through the halls for hours, she made it to the dining hall; seemingly empty, as it looked to be late into the night. Groaning in relief, she ran to the table, grabbing bread and stuffing it into her shirt, anywhere she could fit so she had enough to survive at least a week. She chugged down water, she ate until she couldn’t, and though she made an effort to be quiet it wasn’t enough. 

 

“Hello?”

 

Kanon jumped into the air, compressing her shriek by slapping a hand over her mouth in horror. Turning slowly, she found a orange haired girl, about her age, looking at her from the entrance of the room; no doubt a firebender, though she didn’t expect anything else.

 

_ This is it. I’m dead. I’m dead i’m dead dead deaddeaddeaddead- _

 

Kanon decided she wouldn’t go down without a fight.

 

Calling the water from the huge pitchers, she retreated into her fighting stance, one she didn’t forget no matter how starved she was. It was certain she’d die here, but she’d take some people down.

 

_ I’ll avenge you, Mama. _

 

“H-Hey, wait, I won’t hurt you,” the girl said, but Kanon just snarled and advanced.

 

“I won’t be tricked!” she replied, hoping that she wouldn’t call for help so that maybe, just maybe, she could make her escape, she could find other survivors, and she’d live to her next birthday.

 

The fiery haired girl held up her hands, but Kanon just grew more tense. “I promise, okay?”

 

“Your people make too many false promises,” Kanon snapped. “N-Now, step back, or I’ll hurt you!”

 

Her opponent’s face suddenly; suspiciously, Kanon told herself; went white, glancing at the door. “Look, we can continue this battle or whatever later, okay? Someone’s coming.”

 

“Liar,” Kanon hissed.

 

The girl suddenly charged at her, and Kanon, for all her preparation, wasn’t ready. The days without food and water took a toll on her. She was tackled to the ground, then pushed under the table, hidden by the tablecloth. A hand, which was not hers this time, was slapped over her mouth as she came to a stop under her attacker. She struggled, until true enough, she heard footsteps and quieted.

 

“... damn waterbenders,” a voice said. “Putting up quite the pesky fight in the east.”

 

Another voice continued. “They’re bugs. We don’t want to, but if they become too much of a problem, we’ll burn their home down. Even if it should be ours.”

 

A grunt was heard. “Doubt it’ll come to that. They’re weak, after all. Never even expected this.”

 

As the men roared with laughter, Kanon, despite herself, felt tears pricking at her eyes. Knowing the girl above her would notice, she looked away in shame, though there was not much under the table. 

 

They left with their meals, and Kanon couldn’t do anything but break down into sobs. The hand slowly left her mouth, and she rolled to her side, curling up. “They killed my parents,” she whispered. “They killed my family. They killed my entire village. And they’re... laughing about it.” A new wave of tears overcame her. “You’re gonna take me away, right? Have me killed too?”

 

“No,” the girl said, surprisingly without any hesitation. “I.. hate what they’re doing. I never lifted a finger against any waterbender, or earthbender, or hell, airbender. I won’t stop now.”

 

Kanon hesitantly glanced at her attacker/savior; she wasn’t sure what to call her, really. “You know I can’t believe you, right?”

 

She smiled warmly. “I wouldn’t expect you to.”

 

“Just…” Kanon sighed, sitting up, careful not to bump her head on the table. “I have a hiding place. If you want, call the guards in the morning for me, or don’t. Take me back for one last night, okay?”

 

“I’m Hagumi,” she said, holding out a hand. “I will never do that, even if you think I might.”

 

Kanon just gripped her shirt. “Just take me back.”

 

“Of course.”

 

They wound through halls, hiding when they passed other firebenders, holding their breath most of the way. Finally, just as Kanon requested, just as Hagumi said, she was closing the door to her hiding spot.

 

Hagumi caught it, and Kanon repressed the urge to glare; if this was, indeed, a friend, she shouldn’t go being rude. “What?” Kanon asked, voice more tired than venomous. 

 

“One last promise,” Hagumi said, and Kanon could’ve rolled her eyes. “I’ll protect you. I…” She set her eyes downcast. “I let the rest of your people die.” Her eyes hardened. “I won’t let you suffer the same fate.”

 

“Okay,” she replied.

 

Kanon hated herself for letting an inkling of hope, an inkling of  _ what if _ , wrestle itself into her thoughts.  _ Maybe she’s telling the truth. _

  
She shut the voice out, but fell asleep with that same hope keeping her alive.


End file.
